Magic
by darkphoenix90
Summary: Lily and James start their seventh year at Howgart as Head Boy and Girl along with the rest of the marauders; Remus a werewolf learning how to live in torture, Sirius, a traitor to his own blood, and Peter, a small boy that lives behind a mask .
1. Chapter One: Lily Evans

Title: Magic  
  
Author: Melissa  
  
Rating: PG:13  
  
Summary: Lily and James start their seventh year at Howgart as Head Boy and Girl along with the rest of the marauders; Remus a werewolf learning how to live in torture, Sirius, a traitor to his own blood, and Peter, a small boy that lives behind a mask . In their own world of love, friendship, and betrayal they aren't aware of the dangerous around them: the chosen destiny they must follow and the legend they will become.  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters or setting seen in the Harry Potter Series belong to JK Rowling and I am not making profit in any way.  
  
Other: Constrictive criticism is always welcome but please don't tell me something like "It sucks" instead tell me why and how I can improve it. 


	2. Prologue

Prologue:  
The Secret  
  
The secret was ancient as so were the keepers of it. A terrible, despairing echo swelling inside their heads pleading to stop the horrible silence outside. Generation, after generation, their were those who were "honored" had the secret passed down to them by the others who had lived with their own burden of having that secret inside of them. And generation after generation, they implored, they begged, they cried to be able to finally let it out and hear its sound outside of their head so that they could finally rest in peace for that terrible task that had been endowed to them made them winch in horror and guilt in knowing there was nothing they could do to stop it.  
  
But their wishes were nothing to ears of destiny; She alone was the queen of the future, the selfish ruler who built the roads of people in an attempt to amuse herself as she watched the tiny, insignificant people get lost in their own tracks. So the keepers would bite their lips, cover their aching head with their hands in despair, and let nothing out of those lips, which had been cursed to be silent.  
  
It was destined for two people to fall in love, to give life in love, and to die in love. Their deaths would be the destruction of so many lives; a terrible impact on those around them.  
  
But.. It had to be so. For then, a boy would live. 


	3. Chapter One: Lily Evans

Thank you for all your replies! In the first page it's titled Chapter One: Lily Evans but when it's really suppose to be Author's Note. Sorry about that. I'm kind of new to fanfiction.net.  
  
Chapter One: Lily Evans  
  
A girl rested her head against the window as she let the soft motion of the train and the silence around her allow her to think. Her auburn hair fell like a wild cascade over her head and the sides of her pearled skin. The brilliant, almond shaped eyes shone in deep reflection as she remembered another train ride that didn't seem so far away.  
  
In it had been riding another girl, an eleven-year girl and innocent to the world. She had been in awe of the news that she possessed magic and enjoyed ever part of this new dream. She had felt the happiness that surges through the body of those who meet a friend, a true and loyal friend, for the first time and whom in a completely strange world they find the familiar self that they had neglected to see.  
  
What has changed since then? She wondered sadly how is it that that excitement has ended like a burning, bright fire extinguished after having so much warmth.  
  
Now she felt disappointed: not in the world she had discovered but in the self that she had found. She had always known that she was meant to do something, to be someone and yet here she was being nothing. Yes, yes, she was had been made head girl and her grades weren't something to be ashamed off. And it was true she had found wonderful friends who were as loyal to her as she was to them. But that was all nothing. She had promised herself in that first train ride that she would never be scare, that she would always follow her dreams but. that was just it. It seemed as if she had no dreams.  
  
Lily Evans had everything any girl could wish for.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Melody Potter, peeking up from her book, in a whisper so that they wouldn't wake up Jenna Rowland, who lay fast asleep in front of them.  
  
"Nothing much. Just. you know, about how this going to be our seventh and last year at Howgarts," shrugged Lily smiling warmly and sweeping away her concerns from her face.  
  
"Hard to believe," agreed Melody returning the smile. "but this is going to be an amazing year. the best in centuries. Everything will run by perfectly like a fairy tale."  
  
"I hope so," muttered Lily, admiring her friend's enthusiasm in every word she spoke. Melody had always been like that: dreamy and happy with life and it seemed as if life was happy with Melody too since everything always went her way. and even when it didn't she made it look as if it had. "Anyways, Dumbeldore already entrusted us, the Head Boy and Head Girl, with more authority than usual, like the planning of activities and such."  
  
"That's great but I still don't get how my little, twin brother got to be Head Boy after all the pranks he has given and detentions he has received."  
  
Lily was about to agree and rattle on about how much other boys would have deserved that position more when a teasing, strong voice interrupted her.  
  
"I trust that we're not misusing my reputation, Mel," smirked James Potter, followed by the inseparable and intolerable gang best known as The Marauders, as he sat next to Melody and rested his arm on her shoulder, "because that would just ruin the relationship between twins."  
  
"I trust that we're not misusing my reputation, Mel," smirked James Potter, followed by the inseparable and intolerable gang best known as The Maurders, as he sat next to Melody and rested his arm on her shoulder "because that would just ruin the relationship between twins."  
  
Melody shrugged him off as Lily snapped, "What are you four doing here? Why don't you-"  
  
"Join us for a game of snap?" suggested Jenna waking up from her deep sleep and giving them a playful smile. "We really were getting kind of bored."  
  
"Hey, Jenna,' choired Sirius and Peter returning her attention with a flirtatious grin but they all knew it wasn't them who Jenna wanted to receive any kind of grin from.  
  
"Hey." She looked quickly past them to Remus Lupin. "How was your summer, Remus?"  
  
Remus mumbled something that sound like, "Fine."  
  
James shook his head at his friend's lack of confidence when speaking to girls especially girls who flirted with him as much as Jenna did. The worst part was that James was sure that Remus liked her too except he was too shy and afraid. So, he decided to give Remus a little lesson on girls.  
  
"How was -your- summer, Lily?" he asked coyly, he messed up his already untamable, jet black hair and set his hazel eyes on her in that same way that had convinced Kelly Hilt to date him last year and that had broken her heart when he had broken up with her during the summer.  
  
"Great. No noisy Marauders making stupid remarks in the middle of class and most of all -no blue hair!" spat Lily, folding her arms.  
  
James raised his hands up as Sirius and Peter bursted out laughing, "That wasn't my fault, honest! It was meant for another person and you got in the way."  
  
"Yeah right." Answered Lily, who had far too much experience with their pranks to even care if it was meant for her or not. The point was that she had to be seen with blue hair for a whole day because of those arrogant Marauders.  
  
"It really wasn't," agreed Sirius backing up his best friends, and though his dark brown eyes danced with laughter he was able to keep his face pretty much straight, "It was meant for that dork, Sniv-" Sirius stopped as Lily shot him another annoyed look and quickly corrected himself: "Snape."  
  
"When are you ever going to leave that poor boy alone," complained Melody, frowning slightly. "He really hasn't done anything wrong. He might be a bit. special and awkward but he is just a regular boy trying to survive your attacks."  
  
"You make him sound like an innocent three year old," protested James indignantly "when really he's a dark wizard that will probably join You- Know-Who as soon as he's old enough."  
  
"You don't know that, James," said Melody seriously. Lord Voldermort was nothing to joke about and James especially should know that.  
  
"' 'Course I do," he said, "He comes from a dark wizard family and he knows all about the dark arts. Why wouldn't he be?"  
  
Sirius became suddenly serious but didn't say anything as he looked awkwardly around and smoothed his silky brown hair away from his face. Being from a dark wizard family didn't prove anything, he thought bitterly, at least not in his case. James quickly sensed this and added, "Besides, he called Lily a Mud- you know what. Only dark wizards would be like that."  
  
Lily turned bright red and Jenna agreed with James, "He really is a brute."  
  
Melody put her hand around Lily's shoulder, "You know you guys really should leave. We will be arriving at Howgarts shortly and we haven't even changed into our robes. James and Lily especially need to hurry since they have to help Hagrid cross the first years."  
  
James smacked his forehead with his hand, "I forgot about that!" He said disappointed, then looked at the rest of the marauders shamefully, "I guess we'll have to postpone that prank for later."  
  
"Don't worry about it," said Peter quickly "anyways, it'll give us time to tell Peeves about it. I bet he'll be willing to help us."  
  
Melody looked worriedly at them. She had no idea how it was that they had been able to befriend the school's poltergeist but ever since they had their pranks had increased in quality making everyone in Howgarts fearful of walking in the halls alone. However Melody didn't ask anything, it would have been useless to do otherwise, and pushed James gently out of their compartment as she motioned the others to follow him.  
  
"Getting kicked off by own sister." remarked James as the compartment door was shut behind them and they were left outside like stray dogs in the streets "that should be illegal."  
  
"Getting turned down by your crush constantly," teased Sirius, "should be your job from now on. You would be rich then."  
  
"That girl really is playing hard to get." Added Peter, shaking his head as he joined James in his mourning.  
  
"I don't think she's playing." laughed Remus, turning back to his usual self now that he was away from Jenna's ears and eyes.  
  
"She is," argued James, smiling mischievously "She's playing Lily Evans. The girl whose suppose to have everything plan out and isn't ever taken out by surprise or afraid of anything." He stopped walking and turned back to his friends, smiling confidently "But you know what?"  
  
"What?" asked Peter energetically, as he clapped his hands together.  
  
"It's all a face. Inside Lily Evans is in love with me just like any other girl in Howgarts."  
  
Remus patted his back in pretended sympathy as he shot Siruis a look that clearly stated they knew something the others didn't: "Are you sure that Lily is the one pretending? How can we know that it really isn't you that has gone from a simple crush to love? In love with Lily Evans..." 


	4. Chapter Two: A Diary Entry

Chapter Two:  
  
A Diary Entry  
  
Lily entered Howgarts soaked because of the rain outside. The skies had seemed to have chosen this day to let rain fall down harshly.For a moment she envied the other students who arrived in carriages instead of in boats.  
  
"I'll see you around, James," Eric Smith, said feeling proud of having James Potter as a friend. He jogged over to join his fellow first years and share his amusement of Howgarts with them.  
  
James waved and grinned, "Sure!"  
  
"You better be careful on what influence you have on him, James, especially since your Head Boy," warned Lily as she was still looking at Eric's glowing face.  
  
"Lily," disputed James laughing "I wish the head boy had been as cool as I when we were in our first year. It would have been great to have someone show me pranks and such."  
  
Lily grinned sarcastically, "Like you needed help with that."  
  
James ignored her, "That's what we're here for Lily. To help the students out of their miserable, boring lives as students."  
  
"Hello, James," a group of girls piped in as they passed by them "How've you been."  
  
"Wishing to see your pretty faces," lied James, ruffling his hair and smiling at them "Yes. yes" he said pretending to observe them "I'm feeling much better now."  
  
"Oh, James" one of them laughed wildly "You say such things!"  
  
"Just the truth!" replied James smoothly, as he rose up his right hand. "And nothing but the truth."  
  
"Is this how you get your girls, James, by acting like a dork?" Lily whispered to him.  
  
"You're soaked, Lily!" cried Melody rushing over to them "You ought to change or you'll get pneumonia. Come one, let go to the dorms. Our stuff is probably there already."  
  
"Aren't you worried about me?" called James as Melody pulled Lily over to the Gryffindor's Tower "I could catch pneumonia too."  
  
"James, you don't get sick no matter what you did," responded Melody, her voice fading into the distance.  
  
"Thanks," snapped James sarcastically but his annoyance was quickly swept away as one of the girls put her arm around him.  
  
"We're worried about you, James" she assured him soothingly.  
  
"Where's Jenna?" inquired Lily as they made their way over to their dorms.  
  
"Who knows," shrugged Melody, a secret smile forming on the corners of her lips "probably talking to some Marauder."  
  
"Just hope he talks back," said Lily, shaking her head slightly "I swear, I bet Remus thinks Jenna bites or something."  
  
Melody laughed then added, quite seriously, "He will one day. He's just too shy with girls"  
  
"Shy never goes with girls if you're talking about a Marauder," piped Lily "Just look at Peter, James, or Sirius."  
  
Lily stopped in front of the fat lady's portrait She looked surprised at seeing two students up earlier than usual but simply said, "Password, unless you're going to stand there all night."  
  
"Soaring Lion," replied Lily promptly. She had received the first password along with the notice that had made her Head Girl. The rest of the passwords would have to be made by her and James.  
  
"If you must." the portrait sung open leading Melody and Lily into the Gryffindor's Tower.  
  
The fireplace glowed in welcoming of the two seventeen year old girls. The fire jumped up and down, like fiery arms reaching for a hug. Lily felt its warmth as it swept through her body, drying her in the most pleasing way. She stretched out her hand so that the tips of her fingers glazed over its heat.  
  
"Come on, Lily," whispered Melody, breaking the spell caused by the enchanting fire "I don't want to miss the feast."  
  
"No, I guess not," mumbled Lily, turning around to find her friend already standing at the end of the girl's stairwell and jogging up to join her.  
  
Lily grabbed on of her robes from her trunk and made her way over to the restroom to change muttering "I'll be back in a second," to Melody.  
  
Melody nodded and opened the window. The full moon shone back to her face, its whiteness dared the world to admit it wasn't perfectly beautiful. Even the stars seemed to be backing away in awe as if they weren't worthy enough to be too near her.  
  
She watched as suddenly a cloaked figure run as it crossed his way over to the Forbidden Forest. She wondered if James, Peter, and Sirius would soon follow. She knew they would. They always did. Melody wasn't sure when she had discovered their secret. She wasn't even sure how she knew but sometimes she wished she didn't.  
  
When Remus, looking tired and desperate, showed up late for class and the teachers didn't say anything and when Melody asked James why and he wouldn't answer, she would know. And James would know that she knew but neither of them would say anything. He didn't ask her to keep it silent from anyone else and she would never mention it to anyone either.  
  
Sadly, she wondered what would Jenna would say if she knew. Would she still like him or would she be afraid of even being near him. Lily could probably understand, she was muggleborn and even after so many years of Howgarts, she still didn't understand how dangerous werewolves could be. To her, they were just a different type of creatures that inhabited the magical world like giants, fairies, or elves.  
  
"Let's go," Lily's broke through her thoughts as she laughed "I don't want to miss the feast either, you know."  
  
Melody smiled back, "I know. Lets go, I bet Jenna is wondering were we are."  
  
"Hey! Lily! Melody!" Jenna's voice called them as soon as they walked into the great hall. "Come on, I saved you a spot." She waited until they were sitting down before adding, "You missed the Sorting Hat, that's too bad. You know that kid, Eric Smith got into Gryffindor. you should have seen the way he looked! He kept looking at James as if asking whether he was proud or not. I never thought little boys could look up to h im so much."  
  
"You really shouldn't laugh, Jenna," replied Lily crossly "that really isn't good news. Poor kid, he'll probably end up just like James. He'll-"  
  
"Don't worry," interrupted Melody kindly "I'll make sure that James watches his mouth while he's around the first years."  
  
"By the way," said Jenna, suddenly remembering something. And looking at the end of the table where the Marauders where sitting. "Have you seen Remus?"  
  
"What?" joked Lily "He ran away again?"  
  
"It's not funny, Lily," said Jenna, raising her eyebrows "I swear, I thought we were going to start a conversation for the first time since our sixth year and then he just says that he has to go. That's he's tired and needs some sleep." She shook her head disappointedly, "He didn't even leave to the dorms, instead he left outside."  
  
"Don't worry about it," soothed Melody sighing. If only she knew that Remus had done her a favor by getting away tonight. "He did seem tire on the train, besides we start classes early tomorrow and you know how hard he is on studying and stuff."  
  
"Yeah, I guess." shrugged Jenna but she didn't seem to like any of the excuses made by Melody "You know what?"  
  
"What?" they asked in unison.  
  
"I'm going to tell Sirius to go and convince him to talk to me," she replied firmly "I'm sure Remus will listen to his friends."  
  
"Are you insane?" blurted out Lily "Jenna, you can date any guy you want. why are you so desperate for Remus?"  
  
She was quite for a few moments. Then she finally said, in a very serious manner, "I guess it's the same reason that James likes you Lily,"  
  
"He doesn't like me," protested Lily.  
  
"Whatever." said Jenna, who was tired of convincing Lily that James really did like her in a different manner than the rest of the girls. She would never believe her, neither would Melody, even thought she was his sister, perhaps it was only Jenna who knew exactly what it felt to finally feel something different for someone after dating so many others.  
  
Melody bit her bottom lip for a while, then advised: "Tell James to talk to him. He'll make less of a deal than Sirius. since he's my brother and all."  
  
"But even then-" Lily's voice was cut down by the majestic rise of Albus Dumbeldore.  
  
"Good evening, students," he said softly. His blue eyes twinkled as if held all the stars in the universe there but somehow he seemed more tired and old than last year. "I cannot express how immensely happy I feel to see you all here again. After a summer of stressing work at the ministry-" Dumbeldore had been helping out in the ministry ever since Voldermort came to power "-I find it soothing to find the familiar, warm faces of youth. I like to welcome all my first years for their start of this journey and thank all my older students for coming back safe and sound."  
  
He paused for a moment. then with a smile added. "Rules. I cannot, in any possible way ask you to follow them because that, for some students," It was hard not to notice that he looked directly at James, Sirius, and Peter. Sirius in return made a surprise that clearly stated 'Us! How could that be?' "is an impossible and almost cruel task."  
  
"Just a bit," admitted James out loud causing an outburst of laughter from the rest of the students and Lily to roll her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter, it would be for you," laughed Dumbeldore. "However I plead of you to break them with caution and warn you that a punishment will follow it. Now, since I cannot stand the starving look of students, I will only add that I wish you to enjoy your meal!"  
  
"Finally," bellowed Peter reaching for a chicken leg.  
  
"You said it, mate," agreed James as he and Sirius followed his example.  
  
"Look at our new divination teacher," said Jenna suddenly, looking over to the staff table. "she's so weird! That hair and glasses make her look like some kind of insect. the nose doesn't help either."  
  
"Don't be rude, Jenna," snapped Melody "Besides, I heard that she's the granddaughter or something of a great seer. She must be very talented with future seeing and such things."  
  
"You guys don't seriously believe in those things, do you?" said Lily in a matter of fact tone "They're just a bunch of rubbish people invent to get a hold of money and I'm not buying it."  
  
Melody looked at her surprised, "But some people have proven to be real. Their divination have truly happened and-"  
  
"Luck." said Lily promptly as she pushed away her empty plate. "There is no real prove that shows divination can be taken accurately."  
  
"Who really cares anyways," said Jenna lazily "I wouldn't wanna look like that even if it meant I could see how the world would be in twenty million years."  
  
Melody shot her a disgusted look, "You're so materialistic."  
  
"Come on, Melody, give me a break." Joked Jenna laughing "I'm sorry if I can't be as nice as you."  
  
"I'm so tired," said Lily, quickly as she saw Melody open her mouth to argue, "I don't think I can stand being awake too much longer."  
  
"Yeah, me too," agreed Melody yawning. "Let's go upstairs already."  
  
"You two go right ahead," suggested Jenna "but I'm staying. I want to see if Remus comes back. And, either way, I want to talk to James."  
  
Lily was too tired to argue but she did satisfy herself to shake her head and mutter under her breath, "Insane."  
  
"Aren't you going to go to sleep?" inquired Melody yawning, once they had changed into their pajamas.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just going to write some stuff first," answered Lily, her eyelids were getting strangely heavier by the second but she knew that she had to write for a while or she wouldn't be able to sleep at all with such a heavy mind. There were simply too many things she was thinking of. So grabbing a leathered covered, small book from her drawer to began to pour out her feelings:  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I really ought to be more excited about having entered the walls of Howgarts as the new Head Girl but it just seems such an useless position when you considered that even people like James could be one too. He had never been a prefect or a worthy example to follow so I was completely take back when Melody, in a letter during the summer, told me that he had been chosen to be Head boy. I still don't understand how Dumbeldore aloud this to be, he knows how James is and even though Dumbeldore tolerates him a lot more than teachers usually do, he should have been more considerate of his choice.  
  
James Potter! He is such a jerk: a selfish, snobbish jerk that enjoys getting me angry, and what's even worse, getting me. confused. He couldn't stop flirting with everyone at the train. From Jenna and me, though he knows that we're best friends and that I hate him, to all the other girls who dared catch his eye. Then he goes on to spitting out an insult as Severus Snap walks by us and tripping him with the wave of his wand. Then.  
  
Then Hagrid placed us both with a small, little boy who sat all alone in one of the crossing boats. He looked so small and innocent, the type that like to study while not having many friends, that I was sure James would play one of his tricks on him but instead he started talking to him as if he was one of his friends and actually got the boy to grin, laugh, and even return the jokes. I couldn't help staring at James. he changes his personality so radically and so quickly that it's hard to keep up with him.  
  
At times he is such a pest, hanging out with his friends, and looking for someone to hurt. Yet he can't seem to stand to have anyone around him be in pain or offended by anyone else. He hates anyone who even dares to have Slytherin blood in their veins yet his best friend is Sirius Black, the son of one of the darkest wizards of these times. James taunts the ones who can't defend themselves because they're not 'popular' enough and at the same time he would never let anyone bully Peter.  
  
So protective of his sister, so loyal to his friends, and yet such a menace to everyone at the same time. He's smart too. But he's kind of like Jenna, throwing the books out the window in search of amusement. And his amusement usually gets me annoyed.  
  
I can't believe how different he is from Melody even though they're twins. Melody is sweet, nice, and forgiving. (He'll never be able to forget what happened to his older brother. How he died in the hands of Death Eaters.) everything is like a fairytale to Melody where the good always wins over evil and her prince charming will someday climb her tower. James is almost like the bad guy in the stories. full of was to make people trip or fall. fall in love in with him.  
  
Jenna keeps telling me they're not too bad. She says that they're just outgoing in a very immature way. Besides, she points out, Remus is a Marauder and he's decent enough. I tell he's nice but to afraid to stop them from their wrong doings which is true. I'll never understand why he is their friend after all; they haven't done anything for him besides creating trouble.  
  
I really do think I won't be able to carry out any important projects as head girl and that's a shame because I really wanted to do some kind of a big project that helped out other people. I just so desperately need. something to live for...  
  
Well, I have to go. The feast completely drained all my energy and I must wake up early tomorrow and make sure that he schedules get disturbed properly. -Good Night, Lily Evans 


End file.
